


Hard Way

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where as Im Nayeon and Park Jihyo are both business woman, both had unspoken feelings towards one another who plays hard to get each other's business deals and offers.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 24





	Hard Way

"Good Morning, Ms. Im..."

Nayeon bowed and smile as a staff greeted her along her way to Jihyo's office.

"Ms. Park's waiting for you... this way please..."

She just once again smiled and nodded before following the girl.

Probably Jihyo's Secretary... she thought.

While on their way, she gripped the folders she's holding as she feels more anxious and nervous the more they get nearer towards Jihyo's office.

It's not because she's scared or what but it's just that she's really nervous seeing her again for the first time after years...

Nayeon and Jihyo are friends, their the best of friends rather... before.

Yeah, before. Their connection with each other lost the moment Nayeon decided to leave and continue her studies abroad, without even saying a proper goodbye to Jihyo, knowing that both of them had an unspoken feelings for each other.

"I can only escort you up 'till here. Ms. Park requested to keep your meeting private."

Nayeon shrugged her thoughts off and heave a sigh before nodding and smiling.

"Thank you..."

The girl just nodded before bowing and left her.

Nayeon once again heave a sigh before gathering her courage, turning the door knob, she was welcomed by an empty office.

She creased her brows as she carefully and quietly went inside, closing the door behind her.

Did I enter a wrong office? she thought.

"You're on the right office room, don't worry."

Nayeon slightly jumped being startled and as she turned to where the voice came from, she saw Jihyo standing, holding a biscuit in her hand and a pale midget in a woman suit beside her.

"G-Good Morning, Ms. Park..."

Nayeon tried shrugging off her nervousness and composed herself, she doesn't want to get embarassed, while Jihyo on the other hand just nodded and sat on the front part of her desk.

"I should probably get going now..."

Dahyun fixed her folders and left but gave Nayeon a smile and a brief hug.

"I'm glad your finally back, Unnie..."

As much as Nayeon wanted to hug Dahyun back, Dahyun had already left.

"So... you're here for a business proposal? You may start now."

•••

"And because— are you even still listening?"

Nayeon kept talking about her business proposal and noticed that Jihyo isn't listening, at first she just let it go but it was already the third time she noticed it so she decided to speak it up.

"To be honest, no. I already know every details of that business proposal of yours."

Nayeon had her jaw dropped while Jihyo just kept a straight face, walking around her.

"Then why didn't you just told me? I shouldn't have wasted my saliva talking nonsense that you already know. You also could've just told me that you already know it and you'll sign these papers."

"You know, Ms. Im... I'm not like any business women out there... I'm not an easy person to please, especially when it evolves around my company."

Nayeon once again had her jaw dropped but a smirk immediately formed on her face when she thought of an idea.

She placed the folders on Jihyo's table neatly before facing her.

"If you–"

Before Jihyo could even finish what she's saying, she was already pushed by Nayeon, making her to sit on the sofa, with Nayeon sitting on her lap.

"What are you—"

Nayeon once again cut her off and hushed her up by placing her point finger on Jihyo's lips.

"You told me that you're not an easy person to please, right? Then you left me no choice but to do it in a hard way."

Nayeon removed her finger from Jihyo's lips and held the latter's chin, making her look up to her, and her leaning on Jihyo's ear.

"It's been a while, Ji..."

Jihyo felt shivers down her spine as Nayeon whispered so sexily on her ears but before she could even react, Nayeon had already crashed their lips together.

Jihyo widened her eyes and was frozen for a while but then soon responded to Nayeon's kisses with the same intensity and feelings.

They both parted their lips, needing air to breathe, but still has their faces inches away.

"I missed you..."

•••

It's already been almost two months since that office incident happened, and that was also their last meeting so far.

But today, they'll be meeting each other again and this time, it's Jihyo's turn to propose her business deals for Nayeon's company.

She would've lie if she said that she's not nervous because she really is.

Who wouldn't be nervous when the last time you saw each other was when you both shared a kiss and almost made out on your office?!

If not because of her cousin who disturbed them then maybe something could've really happened.

"Ms. Park, we're here..."

Jihyo was brought back to reality and realized that they're already in front of Nayeon's office.

"Thank you... you can leave now..."

The girl nodded and bowed before leaving while Jihyo heave a sigh and calmed herself down before carefully twisting the door knob, proceeding inside.

"Well, look who's here..."

She was greeted by a smirking Nayeon, holding a glass of juice, sitting on the front part of her desk with her legs elegantly crossed.

"I'm just here for business, Ms. Im..."

"And so am I..."

Jihyo heave a sigh but still kept a straight face, composing herself together despite the nervousness she's feeling.

"But you know, Ji... just like you, I'm also not an easy business woman to please... I never was actually, and you know that..."

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. It's up to you. But yeah, just like you on the last two months since we last met, I already know every inch of your business proposal. No need to waste your saliva anymore, unlike what you did to me."

Jihyo lightly chuckled on how visible that Nayeon's literally pissed.

"Great then, just sign these papers..."

Jihyo placed the folders beside Nayeon but Nayeon just looked at it then back to her.

"No."

"So you also want it the hard way, huh?"

Jihyo crossed her arms while Nayeon placed her empty glass of juice on her table.

"Why not? I got my proposal for you in a hard way then you're also getting mine in a hard way. Making it quits."

Nayeon confidently looked at her, sitting so elegantly on the top of her table.

Meanwhile, Jihyo smirked and slowly made her way towards Nayeon who's expression's slowly changing the more she gets closer to her.

"You really want it the hard way?"

She carefully leaned in, making their faces only inches away, staring through Nayeon's eyes, then her lips.

"I-I... I mea–"

"You mean what?"

Nayeon bit her lips before letting out a soft giggle, slowly wrapping her arms around Jihyo's neck, pulling her, their lips almost touching.

"Someone's eager..."

Jihyo smirked, knowing that she's now in control between them, brushing their noses together.

"Shut up and just kiss me now."

Jihyo's smirked then slowly faded before looking through Nayeon's eyes.

"Why did you left me, Nayeon?"

Just like Jihyo's smirk, Nayeon's smile slowly faded away as well as she just remained silent, trying to avoid Jihyo's eye contact.

She didn't expect Jihyo to ask that kind of question so quickly.

"Why did you left without even saying a proper goodbye to me? But Jeongyeon and Mina knew about it... why, Nayeon?"

"I-I have my reasons..."

"Then tell me... tell me because I want to clear everything... I want answers to my questions... am I not worthy enough to keep your secrets? Did I do something wrong? Tell me, Nayeon."

"I'm sorry–"

"I don't need your apology right now! I want explanations!"

Jihyo let go from their contact as she doesn't want to hurt Nayeon if ever she burst out of anger.

"Why does our friends knew about it but I don't?!"

"If you knew about it... will you stop me from leaving?"

Nayeon finally found the courage and looked at Jihyo through her eyes.

"Bloody YES, Nayeon! Why wouldn't I stop you?! You promised to be always there by my side but you left... without even hinting me a bit... God knows how much time I spent just to trace your whereabouts..."

Silence engulf them for a few minutes but Nayeon decided to broke it.

"I left because Dad wants me to finish my study abroad... I don't want to but he used something to threaten me... that's why I agreed..."

"What does that connect to me?"

"It was you who Dad used to threaten me."

Jihyo stopped and frozed on her spot as she saw how tears started to flow on Nayeon's cheeks.

"M-Me?"

"He knew that I liked you and he didn't like the idea of it that's why he forced me to study abroad."

Silence once again engulf them, only Nayeon's quiet sobs could be heard.

"But... but you could've just told me, Nay... we could've just ran away from them..."

"I-I can't... I have bodyguards looking for me wherever I go..."

"You left when the time I finally found the courage to do something..."

"I-I'm sorry if I wasn't there to see you sing–"

"The day you left was the freaking day I would confess my feelings for you, Nayeon!"

-FLASHBACK-

It was a fine day, another boring school day for any students out there but for a certain person, it isn't.

It's the day she finally found the courage to finally confess what she feels towards someone after keeping it for years.

Thank godness she have her two last subjects vacant.

"Nayeon!"

Nayeon turned around and immediately had her bunny smile on her face the moment she recognized the person who called for her.

"Hey... do you need something?"

"I just want to give you this. Bye!"

Jihyo handed Nayeon a folded paper and before Nayeon could even react nor ask about it, Jihyo had already left.

With a smile never leaving Nayeon's face, she carefully opened the paper and found something written on it.

'Meet me at our secret safe haven after school later. I have something to tell you.'

Nayeon slowly closed it and placed it inside her phone case.

"I hope I could make it even just for a few minutes later, Ji... I'm sorry."

•••

"Momo! Stop eating those! It's for Nayeon and I's picnic later!"

Jihyo had no other choice but to force Momo to leave which the latter complied after getting a warning from her girlfriend, Dahyun.

"Are you ready, Unnie?"

Jihyo looked at her side and saw Chaeyoung, holding a paper which contains Jihyo's speech for later.

She asked Chae and Sana to help her with it.

"I'm nervous but I can do it... there's no turning back anymore..."

"Jihyo..."

They both turned around and saw Mina.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure Nayeon would come later? You can just do this again some other day, Ji."

Jihyo creased her brows and stared at Mina, confused.

"Why wouldn't she come?"

"I-I... nevermind..."

They were both weirded out when Mina just turned around and return to what she's doing.

"Do you know something, Chae?"

"No... I haven't talk to Nayeon Unnie yet, I was busy with my art class."

Jihyo just nodded before looking back at Mina again.

"Why is she asking a question like that?"

•••

From the place on where they are, they heard the school bell rang, making them more excited.

"This is it, Unnie! You can do this!"

Dahyun handed Jihyo a boquet of flowers before cheering for her and hiding behind the bushes.

Jihyo smiled and calmed herself down, Nayeon would be here any minute now.

"You can do this, Ji... no matter what happens, atleast you confessed... you'll do your best..."

•••

Behind the bushes where 7 girls hid as they excitedly wait for Nayeon to come, was confused on why Nayeon hasn't come yet.

Sana checked the time from her phone.

"It's already been almost thirty minutes... where's Nayeon?"

She took a glance at Jihyo and saw her looking anxiously at them, she mouthed her a 'fighting' before fixing her gaze on her friends again.

"Maybe she just went somewhere to do something... let's wait for a few more minutes..."

It was Tzuyu who suggested but as time goes by, they're already getting tired of waiting and hiding behind the bushes.

It has already been past an hour since the school finished but still, no signs of Nayeon.

"Where is she?"

"That's it."

They confusedly looked at Jeongyeon who suddenly stood up and went towards Jihyo, though confused, they still followed her.

"Stop this now, Jihyo! Nayeon won't come!"

Jihyo looked at her then at them, confused.

"What are you talking about, Jeong? Maybe she just did some–"

"She's not coming, Park Jihyo! It's her flight today!"

"F-Flight?"

"She's going abroad to finish her studies!"

With tears flowing down on Jihyo's cheeks, she let go of the boquet she's holding and ran as fastas she could to her car.

She drove off limits just to get to the airport quickly, not minding all the honking from cars she overtaked and even parked illegally just to catch whatever Nayeon's flight is.

She ran so fast, apologizing for every person she's bump in to.

"Nayeon! Where are you?!"

She searched and ran through the hallways and corridors but a plane taking off, stopped her from everything.

"No, no, no! Nayeon!"

She once again ran but when she saw through the big windows that all planes are already gone, it was her cue to finally give up.

"N-Nayeon..."

With too much exhaustion and tears streaming down her cheeks, her legs gave up, making her kneel in the middle of the hallways.

"Why... why did you left me, Nay?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Nayeon widened her eyes and had her mouth agape, tears still flowing on her cheeks.

"That day... I was so excited and nervous at the same time... our friends even helped me prepare for everything... from the settings to my speech... but I was confused on why are they telling me to just put my confession for you aside first when in the first place, they were the ones who convinced me to finally confess to you and ask you out..."

Jihyo sniffed from refraining her tears.

"I didn't knew that the most awaited day of my life would also be one of the most heart breaking day of mine... I tried chasing you... I tried my best to catch your flight but I was too late... planes had already left the airport..."

Jihyo finally let her tears fall.

"You left without a word, Nayeon. You cutted all your connections from us. Everything. We didn't heard anything from you nor your family for five years."

"I-I'm sorry... I was so selfish... It's just that I coudn't take the risk seeing you hurt if ever I disobey Dad..."

"So you think that leaving without saying anything didn't hurt me? There were no days nor night that I stopped working to track you..."

Nayeon once again mumbled an apology before sobbing.

Jihyo on the other hand, slowly made her way towards Nayeon and engulf the latter in a hug.

"I was so broken when you left but when I knew that you finally came back, I was so happy but anger took over me. I was frustrated to the point that I finally gave up on tracking you..."

Nayeon remained silent but reciprocate Jihyo's hug.

"The moment I saw you again, everything came back to me. I realised that no matter what you do, it was still you whom I'm longing for."

Slowly letting go of the hug, Jihyo held Nayeon's chin, making the older look at her.

Carefully wiping Nayeon's tear, she admired every feature the Bunny has.

With a smile creeping on her face, Jihyo slowly leaned in and finally closing their gaps, crashing their lips together.

Both lips moved in synchronized, it wasn't an agressive kiss but a gentle and passionate rather.

It carries all their emotions and unspoken feelings towards each other.

On how much they longed and missed each other.

Gasping for air, they both parted with their foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you..."

Jihyo smiled while slowly snaking her arms around Nayeon's waist.

"And so do I..."

They both smiled at each other, silence engulfing them.

No words are needed anymore, they aready knew that they made the right choice of coming back with each other.

"I love you, Nayeon... I love you since the day I laid my eyes on you and the day you saved me from taking my life away..."

"I don't like you, Ji..."

Jihyo frozed, not expecting Nayeon to answer like that on her confession.

She confusedly looked at her while Nayeon just giggled.

"I don't like you because I love you too... I tried my best escaping to atleast see you for a few minutes but I failed miserably..."

"There's no turning back now, Nayeon. No one's preventing you now."

"I know... and it's a YES, Ji."

Jihyo smiled widely while showering Nayeon with kisses all over her face, with Nayeon just giggling at her.

Slowly wrapping her arms around Jihyo's neck, she pulled Jihyo, their faces only inches away.

"Someone's eager again..."

Jihyo chuckled as she brushed their noses together, smirking as she knows she's once again in control between them.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me now?"

Letting out another chuckle, Jihyo pulled their body more closer together.

"If that's what you want, future Mrs. Park. The hard way it is then."


End file.
